


You're Fine Now.

by phantomc0re



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, panic attack tw, sleep paralysis tw, swearing tw, why do i enjoy putting characters in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomc0re/pseuds/phantomc0re
Summary: Mora comforts Steward after a sleep paralysis induced panic attack
Relationships: Steward (Luigi's Mansion)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	You're Fine Now.

Mora sighed, floating around the hotel. Ghosts didn't need sleep, though, most enjoyed it. Mora did, but she was feeling particularly... Restless. She passed Stewards room, and heard a soft sobbing from inside. Her hand went to the door handle and twisted, opening the door. She saw Steward, curled up on his bed, sobbing and shaking. He noticed her, "Mora? What are you doing here?" He sobbed out. "I heard you crying," she mumbled, floating over. "You know that i don't like it when you're upset, what's wrong?" She asked, laying beside him in a position that let her wrap her arms around him and made sure they were both comfortable.  
"Have you heard of sleep paralysis?" He asked. She nodded, hugging him tighter at the mention of the horrible experience. "I had that." He mumbled. He was still shaking, but he had stopped crying. "It was horrifying Mora..."  
She sighed, "I think you had it because you're stressed." She suggested. He hummed, "Maybe... But i can't just stop working! Hellen would be pissed..." He mumbled, becoming again stressed. Mora lightly kissed him on the cheek, "You need a break. You can't just keep overworking yourself like this. If you would like, i could tell Hellen you need a break." She mumbled. He released a sigh at the contact, "Fine. God you're stubborn, even more than i am." He laughed. She only smirked. He eventually went back to sleep, and Mora ended up sleeping too.


End file.
